Free Champagne
by Iva Hope
Summary: *Re-Uploaded, long story. Harry has ordered Pisces Black to England from her home in Malta, can she help Harry to gain those who he loves and has lost back - or will the Death Eaters gain her powers first?


_Authours Note: This chapter was supposed to be ALOT longer, however, I manage to lose my work. u.u So instead I managed to gather what I had left and put it together, the later chapters should be alot longer, hopefully. Also, sorry about my poor grammar and spelling, I'm having a lazy day today and can't actually be bothered to check. None of the characters belong to me, well apart from Pisces Black, the rest is all down to J. K. Rowling & what a wonderful thing she did with them. _

_Also, I'm abit confused about the rating system, yes I am an idiot most of the time. Please do not read on if you don't like swearing, this story contains quite abit of swearing - just to clear that up for you. _

* * *

Pisces shuffled into the dark blue seat that would be her home for the next couple of hours, she was going home; to England. Well, she called it home but she had never lived there - there was trouble back then, her father was involved and he banished them, her mother and her, to Malta. That was until he came calling...

Outside of my rocket ship window Pisces saw that the plane was rising through the candy floss, that they called clouds. Images of yearly village party flooded into her mind, never again would she taste the sweetness of Mrs. Borg's fresh candy floss, never again would she run around the village - her village - barefooted in the middle of night trying to sneak out to see Lorenzo. Her hands started to shake, the waterfall has began. Was this really what little Pisces Black wanted?

** ** **

He pushed his shocking black hair out of his green eyes, he was worried. What would happen is Pisces decided not to come? What happened if they had gotten to her first?

"Fuck, shit, bloody hell, fuck it, where is the bitch?!" he muttered along to himself.

"Harry, will you just stop worrying. The reason she didn't pick up is probably because she had boarded and do you really think she'll like you calling her a 'bitch' before you've even met her?" Hermione calmly replied.

"No you listen. That kid is my only hope, you three don't have a clue what it's like not having anyone!"

"Bloody hell, Harry. If you've no one, then who the hell are we?" Ron sarcatically replied.

"Ron, shut up you're not helping. Harry, I know you excited and nervous by what she can do but seriously you just need to relax. Do you really think she'll want to help you if you're just a cursing mess?"

"Yeah, you're right, I've probably just drank too much coffee" Harry said as he fiddled with his new glasses for the 10th time that minute.

Then, "Flight KM147 flying from Malta Internation Airport is now unloading" pierced the atmosphere between the three of them. Harry sprinted to the door, excitedly awaiting this new arrival that would help them. One by one the passengers flew out of the door like doves out of a box on a wedding day, they waited and waited and waited. Still no sign of anyone that looked remotely like Sirius.

"Where the fuck is she?!" Harry shouted as he punched the wall with his fist, one of the security guards looked over and eyed the three of them up.

"What happens if she doesn't even look like Sirius, I mean he was wonderful and everything but he can't have created a kid by himself, could he?" Ron eyed Hermione nervously.

"Well, obviously he can't, I mean it'd be impossible..." Hermione trailed off.

** ** **

Pisces started into the mirror before her, the lighting in the bathroom making her look more like a ghost than the tanned girl she was. Slowly the door behind her opened to reveal an old cleaning lady, the lady glared at Pisces, Pisces quickly grabbed her bag and made her way out tripping on a broom on her way. She ran down the stairs and quickly collected her suitcases, which was a simple task as they were the last ones on the belt.

She was worried, even tempted to run back. Back to Malta, but there was nothing there for her - not after her mother was killed the previous year by those people who called themselves the Death Eaters. She straightened her shirt and made her way out of the door to face the music ... well the people.

** ** **

"Wait, I think I see someone" Harry excitedly told the others.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione questioned him, it had only been two minutes before this statement that he was convinced he saw Pisces.

Suddenly a fugure appeared, it was smaller than them and tanned. Long wavy black hair fell down her slender back, in a word she was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes darted around the room looking for three figures. Those three figures hurried to her, excitedly wanting to question her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Harry questioned her loudly enough for the security guard to look over once more.

"S-sorry, I erm... had to go to the loo" Pisces replied in her thick Maltese accent.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. You're here, that's all that counts. I'm Hermione and this is Ron" Hermione replied while gesturing to Ron, who was flipping his hair around his face.

"You know what you have to do don't you?" Harry asked Pisces as he looked into Pisces piercing eyes, she was the image of Siruis, well if he had been a girl and around 20 years younger.

"I understand you, but it will be hard, I am not promising anything. I mean, of course I want my father back, who wouldn't? Your parents are also important" - she hastily added when she noticed Harry's expression - "but what I mean is, do you know how tricky this will be? I have not done anything like this before, I know how but I have never put it into practise"

"Look, we don't have to talk about this now, Ginny will be waiting for us back at The Burrow, it's already gone 1am" Hermione piped in before Harry could reply.

"Bloody hell, it's that time already? Fuck, we have work tomorrow Harry" Ron decided to add to the conversation.

The four of them made a funny looking group, they walked past the sercurity guard who, as they walked on past him spoke into walkie-talkie he had on his person.

"They are currently leaving the bulding the Muggles call an airport, master"

"You have done well, you will be rewarded in due time. Now, follow them."


End file.
